Right Kind of Wrong
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Rayne is a 18 year old girl living in central, she's manipulative, conniving, theving and downright decitful. So what happens when she tries to steal from Envy? Rated M for sexual content


Disclaimer:

I don't own Fma or Envy but if I did...well lets not go there...only Raine is mine

* * *

Lust

A human emotion, not something a normal homunculus should experience, bit somehow or another he did experience it.

I was a manipulative, deceitful, lying, stealing human girl he was a homunculus. Not exactly a human but not exactly anything else either. He was on a mission that day, disguised as a normal human boy; I was watching him wonder around the city looking like a tourist like he'd be an easy target. It was raining and my long black hair was stuck to my face and chest, my green eyes watching every move he made.

I studied him carefully. The way he acted, the way he spoke to women and then made my move, I began to run and look behind me at the same time as if someone was after me, he didn't seem like the type to fall for the whole damsel in distress thing so I plastered an idiotic smile on my face like I was having fun with some children.

I wove in and out of the crowd like I was never there, but when I reached him; I ran right into his back and slid my hand into the pocket of his trousers,

"Bad move little girl" he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand out; I looked into his face and saw him transform right in front of my eyes. He changed into a young man no older than 17 with long green hair held back by a headband; he had a black midriff bearing tank top on and a skort.

In a world full of alchemy I wasn't exactly fazed by this I figured it was some kind of alchemic trick,

"Right you've got me so I'm sorry now let me go" I said flatly

"How about" He paused "no little girl" He said teasingly

"Why? You an MP or something" I got a little worried, if he was Military Police I was in serious shit. I've been stealing from people since I was old enough to speak,

"No I'm not. But you tried to steal from me so you will have to be taught a lesson"

"How about I make it up to you instead?"

"And how to you propose to do that?" I smiled and ran my free hand down the side of his torso,

"Like that" I whispered seductively into his ear,

"Sorry that won't work on me"

"Suit yourself, so how can I make it up to you then?"

"Find me someone of your height, age and build with a little more up top" I scanned the people walking around and found a girl I'd had dealings with before.

She was naïve, young, my age, height and build. She worked for some church and people called her an angel or a saint since she was always helping people,

"How about her"

"She's perfect, but how can I get her to come with me?"

"Leave it up to me" I smirked it would be my pleasure to get rid of this girl she was nothing but a thorn in my side, "but can you let go of my arm? I'm going to need it" he obliged. I walked back to my original hiding place talked to some of the children that were milling around told them to go to the girl and to take the guy with them, he transformed into a ratty little boy and took the girls hand and led her over to me,

"Raine, you've finally accepted my offer to join the church!" her eyes sparkled and I nodded to the guy, he transformed and knocked the girl out,

"Finally, so are you going to kill her? Or just get her out of the city?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she annoys me, she's so innocent and pure. The exact opposite of me" the guy raised an eyebrow,

"How so"

"Well I'm manipulative, scheming, thieving and down right deceitful. She on the other hand is innocent and pure and everything good. She makes me sick"

"You know I just might find a use for you after all. Come with me" I threw the girl over his shoulder and I followed him through the city to a church on the outskirts of the city, he entered and I continued to follow.

He walked up to the alter and then disappeared,

"Wow what the hell?" two seconds later his head appeared from a space under the altar,  
"Are you coming or not?" I walked round to the back of the altar and saw a crawl space, I crawled into it and found myself in a tunnel light with torches along the wall, "over here" the guy called I walked towards his voice and sure enough I found him standing just outside an archway,

"You know you never told me your name"

"You never told me yours"  
"Raine" I said "Just Raine"  
"Envy" I laughed, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, just Envy is my favourite sin" he smirked,

"I really do think I'll be able to find a use for you. Come on then" I followed him through the archway and found myself standing in the midst of an empty city,

_"If memory serves me right this is the city I've herd about that disappeared over night with everyone who lived in it"_ I followed Envy to what looked like a hall.

He opened the door with one hand and walked inside,

"Master?" he called into the hall, soon a girl around my age with short black hair came from one of the rooms of the main hallway,

"Envy, you're back and you've brought me a present"

"Actually this is your present" he dropped the girl, "I want to keep this one myself" he put an arm around my waist and drew me in close to him,

"I don't know she could always be a spare"  
"But that one's better for you. You said this is what you prefer. Besides there's nothing of this one" he poked my side and I growled at him, the girl came over and ran her hand along my face and jaw line then down my body,

"You're right. Keep her then and do what you want with her. But you'll be responsible for feeding her"

"Fine by me, come on" he took my wrist and dragged me of to one of the side rooms, when we got there he took me up some steps and along a hallway and into a room at the end of the hall. He let go of my wrist long enough to close and lock the door, "Now then since I have you all alone I think I might take you up on your previous offer" he walked over to me and I fell on the bed, before I could protest, Envy pulled my head forward, capturing my lips.

I gasped a little his lips were cold, but his hand was already snaking up my shirt and his fingers teasing along the top of my bra, in a flash my shirt was off revealing my black and blue lacy bra, "very nice"  
"Glad you approve" I took advantage of his momentary distraction to flip him on his back and straddle his waist, "I'm in control now" I smirked and pulled of his top.

Then I was on my back again with him hovering over me, he gave my neck a sharp bite and whispered harshly in my ear,  
"Don't try to be in control you'll just get hurt" I would be lying if I said I didn't find that arousing, I didn't say anything just slid my hand up his torso feeling the muscles under my soft touch.

He made short work of removing my jeans leaving me lying on the bed in my pants and bra.

He skimmed over my body with my eyes obviously approving because of the way his lips twisted upwards in a sort of sick smile, very hot.

He kissed me on the mouth once more and this time I didn't mind how cold his lips were, his tongue was surprisingly warm as he brushed it against my lips, begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth, knowing that Envy would have his way, no matter what I tried to do not that I would try and stop him. I was enjoying every moment of this.

Envy's hand snaked up my back until he found the clasp of my bra. It was quickly disposed of and he took one of my exposed breasts into his mouth licking and sucking at the nipple making me moan and grind my hips into his earning a groan of pleasure from him.

I could feel how hard he was but he didn't do anything to see to himself so I ran my hand down his leg but he grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head and bit down on my nipple,

"Didn't I tell you not to try and be in control?" he asked with a sadistic grin on his face he kissed my mouth again his tongue immediately began to dance around my mouth and soon my own joined fighting with his for dominance, I was a pretty dominant person so there was no way I was going to let him dominate me completely.

His tongue left mine and he began to plant a trail of kisses along my neck and body stopping to suck on my belly button. I squirmed,

"Don't do that it tickles"

"It does, does it? How does this feel then?" he slipped a hand into my underwear and placed a finger inside my warmth, I moaned and grinded my hips into Envy's matching the pace he was setting with his finger.

Soon enough he pulled my pants of completely and took his finger out of my warmth and sucked it clean,

"You taste nice" he positioned himself between my legs and thrust his tongue inside me his hands on my hips forcing them down as he flicked his tongue over my clitoris making me almost scream out in pleasure.

My arms were now free and I entwined them in Envy's hair panting heavily nearing my breaking point, and he stopped. I whined and he just laughed.

He removed his skirt and I saw he was fully erect, he didn't do anything instead he just stood there smirking at me; the bastard wanted me to beg for it.

No way was I going to do that, instead I stood up and walked over to him, I knelt down in front of him and took his length into my mouth and mimicked what he had done to me he groaned and thrust into me making me choke a little as he was reaching breaking point I stopped and played the same dirty trick he pulled on me.

I ran my hands up the side of his body and down his spine alternating my touch from soft to hard; he moaned and grabbed my hands, "so you want to play do you?" he threw me on the bed again and positioned himself over me and began to rub my clitoris between his finger and thumb,

"Oh god" I thought I was going to explode with pleasure

"God has nothing to do with it" he smirked and then before I knew it he thrust himself into me, I felt something warm run down my leg and herd him laugh; "I thought you weren't an innocent?"

"I didn't say that"

"Whatever, this makes it even better to know I'm the one to completely shatter your innocence" he thrust in again and again until he was in completely.

He didn't move for a moment to allow me to get used to something being in there, but soon he started again thrusting in and out making me moan, I became more responsive to his touches bucking my hips into his and moving every so often to make it better for both of us.

As he got more and more into it, he nipped at my neck each time getting fiercer and fiercer, at one point he even drew blood,

"Ah!" I gasped as I felt his tongue lap up the blood, god this was kinky and I loved every minute of it.

As soon as Envy felt me tighten around him he began to suck on my neck making me arch into him, he soon found _the spot_,

"Ah!"  
"Scream for me" he whispered into my ear,

"N-no" he got faster and faster and I thought I was going to loose all control,

"Come on scream for me"  
"I don't scream" I panted, he got harder and even faster, I arched my hips into his as I reached my climax and screamed his name,

"ENVY"

"Good girl" he kept going through my entire climax making me come, and come again until he was finished himself.

He collapsed on top of me and then removed himself from me, for a few moments the only sound that filled the room was our ragged breathing. Once we both caught our breaths Envy spoke, "You know that has nothing to do with emotion don't you?"

"Of course, emotion is for the weak minded" he smirked,

"You know I think I'm really going to enjoy keeping you here" for a few moments neither of us spoke until I broke the silence,  
"Why do you bite me?"  
"Because I'm a kinky bastard, you don't like it get used to it"  
"Actually I was thinking you don't bite hard enough" his eyes widened for a moment then he bit down on my neck drawing blood,

"That hard enough for you"  
"Yeah that's it"  
"In that case we'll have to do it all again, if you don't think I bite hard enough" I smirked,

"Couldn't have put it better myself" this was defiantly the right kind of wrong but it was just what I wanted.  
~End~


End file.
